fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinato Yasura
Hinato (ヒナト イェースラ hinato yeesura'): '''Is a member of the Magic Council and by far the oldest. Appearance Hinato is a tall and elderly man with black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a white beard that reaches up to his cheek. As an elderly man he has wrinkles shown all over his face revealing his age with a birthmark on his upper cheek. During his time as a member of the Magic Council his outfit consists of a customary red hat with the front being white with the '''Fire' symbol on it, symbolizing his magic and a full length, white gown reaching his shoulders. He also wears a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash with a white coat over it. When in battle he changes his outfit into a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wears an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. He is also always seen with a smoking pipe. Personality Hinato is a well respected and friendly old man. He cares about others and does whatever it takes to support them in any way. He admires the youthful generation as they are the worlds future and takes great pride in keeping them safe even if he has to put his own life for the sake of them. He takes great pleasure in seeing peaceful times throughout the land and would often laugh in joy because of it. He believes that true power resides in the feelings they have towards others and that the more you want to protect those you care about the stronger your magic will become. He values friendship more then anything else and does not mind dying for the sake of those he cares for. Hinato is loyal to the Magic Council, however he tends to go off on his own and abandon the orders he is given in order to protect the innocent civilians despite the how the Council might feel about it. Although he is not apart of the disputes many other Councilmen get apart of he does not get intimidated or fear by them in any way despite how powerful they may be. Hinato behaves as a mature old man. He won't engage in a childish actions but he will go as far as to laugh about it when he hears about it and compliment them in process. Being as old as he is Hinato can get rather exhausted pretty easily and will often doze off and sleep when he can. Hinato can be a very quiet person. During meetings with the Council, he keeps silent most of the time, even when he knew that something was wrong and would rather deal with the matter himself then tell everyone else about it. Being as he old as he is Hinato has plenty of experience as a wizard and has become very wise throughout his years providing his wisdom and guidance to anyone whenever he can. He often thinks back to his old life and admire how much has changed and wasn't the same as it used to be back then. When the time calls for it Hinato can get serious and can be calm and collective when he enters a fight and will fight with all his might. He can be very observant at times, such as finding out if something is wrong before anyone deems it suspicious. He does not go against the idea of fighting but rather he enjoys fighting and does not acknowledge the fights he's had during his time in the Council and hopes for the day he will engage in a fight as exciting as the fights he had in his younger years Hinato favors the Warrior Angel Guild and supports them with every challenge they face despite all the damage they leave in their wake. This belief makes him constantly being questioned by his fellow Councilmen. History Magic & Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' Hinato is a master of Fire Magic. He is capable of using this type of magic, being able to produce and control fire however he wishes. He is able to release an overwhelming amount of intense fire at once engulfing a large area in just one attack. His specialty in Fire Magic is beyond impressive for he can not only control his fire to extraordinary feet he can also neutralize any outside source of fire depending on how strong the attacks are. He combines his Fire Magic with his Wind Magic to perform an even greater spell where the fire gets even stronger then it already was before. * '''Ignition: [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']]:' Hinato is able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection]]:''' Hinato is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Magic Power: Having been alive for several years Hinato has managed to develop his magic abilities Enhanced Agility: Despite his old age Hinato possesses excellent agility. Keen Intellect: Hinato is a very wise man due to his many years of experience. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Fire Magic User